


Only us

by Kru



Series: once we are together [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hawaiian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Retrospective, Revelations, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Three times fic in many ways, also in some way, but at the same time, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve would enjoy the sun breaking through the curtains and warming their bodies while he listened to Danny complaining about how much he hated it and that they really needed some proper shutters. Eventually Steve would end up convincing Danny of the good influence of the sun in more pleasurable way, taking their argument between the sheets.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or the way Danny smiles at Steve and Steve looks at Danny. Or maybe the other way around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this happens when my brain is overwhelmed with thoughts about them and creates various versions of back-stories.
> 
> Beta by Killym and Gabby. Thanks a millions!

Lazy mornings were the best. No, scratch that. They were blessed. When they managed to steal such a Saturday for themselves, Steve would skip his swimming, Danny his hiking and they’d stay in bed for as long as they wanted. Just them. Together.

Steve would enjoy the sun breaking through the curtains and warming their bodies while he listened to Danny complaining about how much he hated it and that they really needed some proper shutters. Eventually Steve would end up convincing Danny of the good influence of the sun in more pleasurable way, taking their argument between the sheets.

Today however Steve couldn’t stand to lie and wait for Danny. He tried to convince himself that he wasn’t nervous, that it was as normal day as any other lazy Saturday but in the end he woke up at five and, leaving a soft kiss on Danny’s lips, he run downstairs.

He wasn’t worrying about Danny, or his belief in what they had planned to do. He was more concerned about whether they’d make it to the end of the day without any interruption; the call from the Governor, a new case, or some psychotic bitch that could burst in to their life any time now and take this important moment from them once again. They had planned this for weeks. For weeks, for God’s sake! Every time they were close enough, something was happening. And Steve didn’t belong to this group of patient people who could postpone everything till the right time came. He was already pissed off as hell.

He felt this strange, annoying feeling called fear, which for the record pissed him off the most, because he wasn’t that scared about something since high school when his dad discovered he had kind of crush on Adrian Newell. Of course Steve managed to convince him otherwise, going to prom with one of many willing girls, but that wasn’t the case. The case was that he was scared as hell and it wasn’t comfortable at all.

He was surprised when he heard a noise on the stairs. It was pretty normal for him to wake up with the sunrise, but Danny had strong relationship with their bed. Or more like - any bed. Actually, the relationship was so powerful that Danny had been breaking it up every morning with bleeding hearth when he had to leave the sheets at the possibly latest hour he could. Then when he was coming back home in the evening, he was apologizing to it with the sweetest words Steve had ever heard out of Danny’s big mouth. Hell, Danny didn’t even use such words when speaking with him. So yeah, maybe Danny was also nervous. It was that, or the fact that Steve left their bed without a proper “good morning”.

And Steve might not see it, but he sure felt it when a flat hand landed on his ass, slamming loudly one of his cheeks.

He stopped with the chopping, straightened up and looked over the shoulder to meet a pair of sharply blue eyes. “What have I told you about that?”

“What? Why so nervous, Steven?” Danny grinned at him, surprisingly smooth. This fucker. His smile was as honest as ever when he leaned closer and plastered himself at the whole length of Steve’s back. “Why can’t I slap my man’s ass in the morning? What’s wrong with that? If the ass is so perfect, why shouldn’t it be appreciated?” he added, reaching past Steve to stole one of the cucumber slices.

“I’m not some cheap chick at the bar,” Steve huffed, turning more as he tried to catch Danny’s hand. “And I’m still your boss. Give me some respect, will you?”

“You, my friend, are a liferuiner,” Danny admitted and let Steve to fully face him.

He reached immediately to the nape of Steve’s neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was all about morning. Lazy lips brushed slowly one into another, tongues sliding in a battle for the sweet dominance. Steve couldn’t help but fall into it in instance, giving himself away with a long moan coming from the far back of his throat. His hands ran up Danny’s arms, fingers brushed lightly on the side of his partner’s neck and curled into the mess of his hair to hold him close for longer. He needed this. He really needed.

“I’m the liferuiner, hmm?” He whispered with lips still pressed to Danny’s.

“All the fucking time,” Danny murmured and smiled softly when they pulled apart. “But more importantly, what are you doing here? On Saturday, six in the morning? Really, Steve? Are you that goof who wants to jinx everything, thinking it’d blow up again?”

“I’m chopping,” Steve said carefully, pointing his chin on the knife and the board. “Just chopping. Cucumbers. For my Green Detox cocktail. I told you that I’m starting today with that thing.”

“Yes, you did. You also said that you wouldn’t wake up till noon and even then it would be only because we have guests today,” Danny smirked at him. “You’re a freak, you know that, right? But the sexy one. Especially with that long… A very long vegetable in your hand, it suits you, you know? Which by the way reminds me of something.” He pointed at Steve’s chest and then reached and brushed his finger over his still wet lips.

Steve’s smile formed slowly, warming his face with fondness. “What’s that, Danno?” he asked, even though he perfectly knew the answer.

Danny grinned when his hands slid down the other man’s back and flipped under the band of his tracksuit pants. Steve already felt his muscles relaxing under that touch. Another soft moan escaped his lips as he leaned closer, pressing into Danny’s body with a silent demand.

“You sneaked out of the bed without _my_ morning special,” Danny murmured, “I need some proteins. Don’t you care about that anymore?”

“Well, if that’s the case,” Steve smiled wider when he felt Danny’s hands settling on his ass, “I’m not going to oppose.”

“Good,” Danny whispered, reaching for another kiss. “And please just stop worrying. You’re stressing me out.”

“I’m stressing you—“ Steve wanted to start another tirade but Danny’s lips covered his and really, everything could wait when they kissed.

It wasn’t always like that. They mornings weren’t so lazy, so easy and enjoyable. Steve didn’t want to remember any of the time without Danny.

The first time he saw Detective Daniel Williams was in the garage of his father’s house; the same house they have been living together for couple of weeks now. Danny was that arrogant prick who burst in, like it was his world, when in reality he was as good as a rookie, not knowing anything about the island. Steve was in his competitive mode just like that, showing off. He took the job, took over the investigation and got a full immunity and means. And of course he had to make Danny his new partner. He needed this impulse and Danny was a good one. Perfect, even. With his broad shoulders, such nicely rounded ass and a brave stare of those sharply blue eyes.

The looks weren’t a main reason here, though. Danny’s back was covered by perfect recommendations and many proofs of stunning field work. He was a good cop, but— Well, for Steve the appearance was still important. He was a healthy, grown up man. There was no shame in benefitting a bit from his work. He liked to look at something nice when he had some spear time. And really look and don’t touch policy always did some good for him, turning him on. It worked with Cath. It could work now. The only thing was that he had no idea how much he would dig himself in.

He learned about that just after a few days of their work as partners. Danny gave him something special; he smiled at Steve… And God, when he smiled, it was the most beautiful thing Steve has ever seen. It was honest. It was real.

Steve hadn’t even realized when that happened until it was happening. How did he fell for Danny, just like that? It was that thing about him. Danny just got under his skin, making Steve cream his pants from the first glance, and he stayed there. That was something. Nobody before managed to make Steve feel that way. Nobody.

 

*

_“Let me ask you something,” Steve stopped in the hall, leaning closer to Danny, “How far deep did you have to dig? I mean, how much of your soul did you actually lose to appreciate me?”_

_Danny’s smile became brighter, taking Steve’s breath away for a short moment. He showed Steve a small space between his two fingers. “I'm still measuring.”_

_“Right,” Steve’s eyes narrowed while he looked at his partner for a long moment before he added, “Maybe you're not as alone as you think, Danno.”_

_“You’re implementing something?” He asked, resting his warm hand on Steve’s shoulder and pushed him in the direction of Chin’s office._

_It was nice to feel pressure of someone’s hands against his body again. Light fingers brushed Steve’s skin and even if he felt them only through the t-shirt, there was still this pleasurable sensation running down his spine. Steve tried to shrug it off, putting it on the top of his tiredness and on adrenaline rush arising from closing their third case together.  As a team. As a Five-0, as it was agreed just minutes ago._

_They settled on Chin’s desk, watching some old game of Steve’s team that Kono dug out of cyberspace. It was a new feeling for Steve. Strange one, but still amazing. Danny’s hand was still somewhere close. Sometimes he was poking him on the shoulder, or yanking him by the t-shirt, when there was a good action on the screen. And that was the thing they started doing now. They’d touch each other at every possible opportunity. And for him, it was a totally new gesture of affection that wasn’t only about sex. And it was so good that Steve couldn’t help but go along._

_He looked at Danny when that thought crossed his mind. In the same time Danny leaned closer, whispering, “So, partner, maybe we leave this boring people here,” Danny pointed at Kono and Chin, “and we head for that bar down the road to grab a beer or two? We could celebrate our small victory and check how seriously military men can drink?”_

_“It’s Navy, Danny…” Steve started, but Kono interrupted him._

_“Who do you call boring, brah?”_

_“Leave it, cus,” Chin added, smirking at them. “This haole can’t appreciate a good game.”_

_“Ass kisser” Danny hissed, but he still laughed when Kono reached and tried to punch him._

_“We should go. Come on,” Steve rushed him. “You don’t want to make our rookie mad,” he added, pulling Danny out of the room._

_They ended up buying a couple of beers and settling on the beach under the starry sky. There was no sign of rain on the island for a couple of days now, so the air wasn’t stiff, almost easy to breathe. The sand was still warm after the sunny day, giving back the heat.  Steve let it flow through his fingers as he listened to Danny. He couldn’t stop talking and making plans about his time with Grace. He seemed overwhelmed with happiness. Steve, on the other hand, felt proud. For the first time he used his connections to do some good, and he didn’t even have to kill anyone. At the same time, he realized he didn’t even want anything in return. The fact that Danny was smiling was the best payback._

_“You know,” Danny stopped for a moment in the middle of making another plan of a trip and looked at Steve with a newfound attention. “I had some good friends in Jersey, but none of them would ever do something like that for me. I mean, just for me and just like that.”_

_“You don’t have to thank me, man,” Steve said. He couldn’t resist resting his hand on his partner’s shoulder._

_“I wasn’t planning!” Danny grinned. “You so owed me for all that times I already saved your ass.”_

_“You saved me? Yeah, right!” Steve frowned and held his gaze on Danny’s smiling eyes, leaning and whispering, “I just gave you plenty of time with your daughter. This couple of beers won’t pay you off. I want a good piece of the finest meat.”_

_“Grace would never allow you to eat something like that,” Danny smirked and started with a wave of his hands, “however we can try to convince her to let us make a BBQ. That is, if you agree to waive your garden for couple of hours.”_

_Steve opened his mouth to speak, surprised as really warm, new feeling formed somewhere down his stomach. “You mean like… You and Grace, and…”_

_“Yeah, and you. Maybe this Saturday? We can call it a Lazy Saturday” Danny added more carefully, raising his finger between him and Steve to highlight his idea. “And yes, I‘d say it loud and clear, I’m going to buy the food. Just this one time!”_

_“Okay,” Steve nodded, trying not to sound as enthusiastically as he felt inside, just in case it’d be too much to feel that way on the idea of spending a whole Saturday with his partner and said partner’s daughter. “Let’s do it,” he added, banging the neck of his bottle with the Danny’s one._

*

 

A wider smile formed on his lips once he felt that Steve was slowly surrendering to his touch. He relaxed under Danny’s hands, melted beautifully. Steve was like a sum of really nice curves of muscles and perfect lines of a slender body. A divine composition cut out of GQ cover, just for Danny. The one and only kind of Flawless, carrying a capital letter at the front. But when he was like this, when he was drifting off in Danny’s arms, it was special. It was something more. It meant to Danny a lot. Everything.

To be honest, moments like these were a bit like air to him. He might sound sentimental and cheesy… God, he was so cheesy right now, but still, he loved how Steve was able to give himself to him. Without hesitation, without giving second thoughts. With full trust. With full understanding.

“No ifs. No buts,” Danny said it out loud, breathing into Steve’s lips, “Only us.”

Steve looked at him, soft and gentle. It was that look that pulled Danny into this madness. Because who could resist something like that? Those deep, blue eyes containing all of that pain and loneliness, but at the same time sparkling with burning desire, this magnetic passion.

Just like now. Steve was devouring him with his eyes, when Danny’s hands slid slowly from Steve’s ass and moved up front. His fingers immediately found that right place, they wrapped around Steve’s half hard cock, stroking it lazily. It took only a couple of movements and Steve was already a hot mess in his hands. Spread more on the counter top, his hands pressed to Danny’s arms to hold on to when he felt apart, one piece after another.

“Does it feel better now?” Danny whispered, finding Steve’s ear with his lips as he leaned closer.  “Just with one stroke I can take away all your worries, baby.”

Steve huffed out a laugh; his voice was already husky, sounding more like a purr. “As always, so full of yourself.”

“Well, I have my reasons to be” Danny smiled, nuzzling and kissing his way up to the crook of Steve’s neck. “See?  The only place when Commander McGarrett gives in is here, between my hands.”

Steve wanted to say something. Danny felt it, but when his lips trailed a wet pattern on Steve’s skin, the man only groaned louder, pressing his fingertips into Danny’s arm. Danny murmured something with satisfaction when he united the rhythm of the hands with more soft kisses. He was just about to go further, to go to his knees and suck Steve so hard the man would completely lose it, but then suddenly he heard something. He froze with one hand in Steve’s pants and the other one under his t-shirt.

Steve heard it as well. He tensed immediately, straightening up, ready and alerted. There were more of soft steps on the stairs. Someone really light was heading downstairs. They pulled apart immediately, just in time for Grace to enter the kitchen.

“Monkey,” Danny smiled nervously, running his hands through the mess of his hair, trying to look as unsuspicious as possible. “What happened? Why are you up so early?”

The girl slowed down, looking first on him, then on Steve who was now standing by the cupboard, trying to look concerned more than aroused. “I had a really bad dream, Danno,” she whined, rubbing her eyes with her cute, little fingers.

“Come here,” Danny reached for her when she plastered herself to his legs, looking for security. “Tell me about that dream. You know that when you talk about your dreams, they’ll never come true?”

“Because you jinx it,” Grace said, a shy smile forming on her lips when she settled in her Dad’s arms. Then she looked at Steve, a mix of worries and doubts clearly present in her gaze.

“Hey, what’s going on, Gracie?” Steve asked, pushing himself off the counter.

He was next to Danny in a moment, fondling girl’s hair, watching her carefully. Danny could still see how Steve’s skin was blushed, how he tried to cover the excitement from minutes ago, but he could also see how Steve pushed his needs aside, showing that Grace was more important to him than anything else. Just like for Danny. 

“You know, Uncle Steve,” the girl took a deep breath before she continued. “I dreamed that you left us and something bad happened” she said, dropping her gaze on her hand clenched on Danny’s t-shirt.

“Hey, hey Sweetheart,” Steve started with that soft voice of his.

He held out his hand, wanting to take Grace. Danny let her go. She hid in Steve’s massive arms, burning her sleepy face in the crook of man’s neck. “I’d never let you go, Princess. And I’d never leave you. You understand?”

The girl nodded with more enthusiasm, giving him a brighter smile. “So does it mean you will make me these amazing pancakes?”

“Pancakes, huh, Monkey? And what about our healthy diet?” Danny asked, stroking girl’s hair as she made herself comfortable in Steve’s arms. “Also, you were supposed to be sleeping now. Aren’t you, like, tired? Maybe you should go back to bed and then we could prepare your pancakes with Uncle Steve here,” he added, looking at the other man meaningfully.

“Obviously we won’t give you anything unhealthy, Danno” was the only answer they got from her.

Steve couldn’t resist and he started laughing out loud, gazing at Danny with full amusement. Danny could see the happiness in his partner. It was incredible, how just a small amount of normality and routine that sneak into their lives made Steve calmer.  They had this thing going on only for couple of weeks but both of them already got used to it. And Danny just began to notice all those changes in all those specific faces Steve always expressed.

It was like at the beginning. Well, maybe not at the _beginning_ because even if Danny was a great detective (not only in his opinion) he didn’t see what was going on with Steve right away. And there was a lot going on.

When was that first time he caught something odd in Steve’s behavior? Oh yeah, it was at this art exhibition or whatever, just before he rode their potential informant on the Camaro’s mask. They were standing there, in the middle of a dull party, surrounded by boring art stuff. Danny tried to focus and find something to look at. He didn’t find any interesting sculpture, just an ordinary chick with better legs than others. And that was it.  That was his first trigger.

 

*

 

_“So this is the Apocalypse of Odeon through eyes of the misanthropic drya… Dryad or dredy?” Danny asked, showing Steve one of the paintings; a vertical, red line on white canvas._

_“Whatever” Steve shrugged, not interested in the art as well._

_“This is inappropriate” Danny indicated, making an attempt to put their misery and maybe occupy their thoughts until they find a way to make a move. “You know, Grace was doing stuff like that when she was in the kindergarten.”_

_“Maybe she gets a future in the art?” Steve pointed out._

_“Yeah, I was hoping that she’d move pass finger-painting into some bigger and better things, but-” Danny cut suddenly focusing on one of the girls passing them by._

_“She’s probably in kindergarten too” Steve said, bringing back Danny’s attention, “she could be your daughter, man.”_

_“Do you really have to spoil everything?” He asked, pulling a face opposite to Steve’s amusement._

_Danny took a good look at McGarrett for a countless time that night. When Steve came to pick him up, it turned out they kinda matched outfits, both of them wearing white shirts, no ties. There was no time for changing though and basically neither of them cared._

_They were supposed to be looking the same but the case with Steve was that he looked ridiculously good in anything. Steve’s darker skin mixed with the white color of the shirt brought this amazing bluish shade to his eyes.  Lines of Steve’s slender neck, of his veins and collarbone suddenly disappeared in the opened halves of the fabric. And the only thing Danny wanted to do right now was to reach there, touch it and run his fingers down these lines, chasing single drop of sweat that formed on Steve’s skin._

_He felt a little bit like back in the Police Academy. That time he discovered his interests might lay little further than women’s curved bodies. He never crossed this line, being satisfied just with looking because there was never really an occasion to explore that part of his sexuality discovered shortly after Rachel appeared in his life._

_He swallowed hard, realizing that this time his thoughts went far away from just simple appreciation of someone else appearance. So, as always, he fought back with sarcasm. “You know, it’s so easy for you.”_

_“Easy, Danny? What’s that so easy for me?” Steve sounded offended._

_“You know, you’re mister Navy SEAL, who being anywhere, doing anything could have anyone, falling on their knees to surrender at just the drop of a hat.”_

_“Are we even talking about the same thing?” Steve frowned, watching Danny’s face carefully. “I might’ve lost my tracks.”_

_“You losing your tracks, really, Steven?” Danny laughed sincerely, “I thought you never lose tracks.”_

_“What’s the matter with you again, huh? I thought we settled everything. I have your back here.” Steve came even closer, hissing to Danny’s ear. “I know that this case is hard for you. I got it-“_

_“You look like you’re cut out of a fucking GQ cover, okay?” Danny interrupted him suddenly, raising his voice and drawing other guest’s attention. ”This is so easy for you,” he added, waving his hand to emphasize the space around them. “You’re entering a place and you can have everyone. I, on the other hand, had someone and now I don’t. Now at least I can watch. The girl just had good legs, okay?”_

_“Slow down, man,” Steve murmured, holding Danny’s arm to stop him from leaving. ”Just slow down, Danno.”_

_Danny snorted, looking at Steve with reserve as he mentally prepared another tirade but Steve’s next gesture shut him up. McGarrett moved closer, pressing himself to the whole length of Danny’s body and lowered to reach Danny’s ear, gently brushing his fingers on the edge of Danny’s collar. He did it so smooth, so… affectionate, Danny couldn’t hold back a blush. He felt his face getting unpleasantly hot, even if he knew perfectly well that it was planned like that, gesture was meant to look casual, that it was just McGarrett trying very hard not to raise any suspicions, either from other people present in the room, or the other half of their team._

_“Just look at you._ You _should be the one shamelessly full of yourself,” Steve whispered into his ear. “You don’t have a tie today. It’s nice.”_

_Danny slowly raised his head to meet Steve’s eyes as his low, sexy words still echoed in his head. And there it was. This look. Soft and gentle, and so disturbing that it took Danny’s breath away for just a second._

_He had seen this face before. Apparently they had this little untold game going on between them, even though they were both perfectly aware of it. At least Danny was convinced that it was just a game and Steve was playing him. Right? Steve wasn’t serious. He couldn’t be. And every time the game was on, Danny just wanted to play a bit longer to see how far he could go with it and still take some little guilty and hidden pleasure._


	2. Chapter 2

He felt a warm touch on his forearm that woke him up from daydreaming. He folded the newspaper, realizing he read the same sentence from the first page over and over again. There was a photo of Steve and him there, from their last operation.

Danny raised his eyes and saw a concern drawn on Grace’s face. She was plastered to one of his legs again, shaking it with impatience.

“Do you prefer the blueberry one or the macadamia?” She asked, probably for the second time.

He looked at Steve who stood behind the range with a bowl full of batter in one hand and a ladle in the other, waiting for his decision. He had this loose thank top with SEAL’s sign still on him, revealing some delicious parts of his lean body that Danny had a craving for much stronger than for the pancakes right now. But that was definitely not the answer for his daughter to hear.

“It’s up to you, Monkey,” he finally managed to say, without dropping his gaze from Steve as the man smiled at him easily.  “I’m going to eat whatever Uncle Steve is making,” he added, licking his lips.

“Who would have thought,” Steve smirked, pretending he’s surprised, “you, admitting that my cooking is good, it’s almost priceless.”

“I, my dear Steven, didn’t admit that,” Danny pointed at the man, “I just admitted that I can put up with your cooking since you have much more advantages than disadvantages and the whole calculation comes out on A+,” he said and then leaned to catch Grace and bring her up so she could sit on his laps behind the bar.

“Okay then, I wanted to be good to you today,” Steve said, putting the bowl aside with extra strength and grabbing the packages of nuts from the table behind him. He put all of them in the batter. “I really wanted to make your favorite blueberry ones but my hand just slipped, you know,” Steve added with an innocent face, furiously mixing the stuff together.

“It’s okay, Uncle Steve,” Grace smiled, bouncing on Danny’s lap cheerfully, “I like the macadamia ones better.”

“See? At least someone here appreciates my effort,” Steve smiled, putting a generous amount of the batter on the hot pan with the precision of a Nave SEAL.

Danny started to laugh with all sincerity, “The only thing I see is how she wrapped you around her little finger.”

“Like father, like daughter,” Steve said, lifting the pan and flipping the pancakes, tossing them up.

It turned around in the air and landed back perfectly. Grace made a loud “whoa” sound, observing everything from Danny’s lap, with arms resting on the counter, her eyes focused on Steve, glittering with excitement.

Maybe Danny should be jealous of all that affection his little girl bestowed Steve. Yeah, maybe… But to be honest, he had loved this about Steve the most. The fact that his daughter adored his partner far earlier than he was ever able to admit his feelings was the best sign he allocated them in the right person.

He couldn’t help watching Steve with this goofy smile as the man did his magic with pancakes. He might slip in one of his memories again when the doorbell rang, bringing their attention back.

“I’ll get that,” Danny stopped Steve, rushing to the front door.

Just behind them he found Kono with a big smile plastered all over her pretty face. “I’m not too early, am I?” She cheered, adjusting the hold on the surfboard under her arm.

“Well, since everybody’s already up, I guess it doesn’t really matter,” Danny mumbled as he opened the door wider to let her in. “Although, I though we’ve asked everyone to come around five?”

“Boss called me some time ago saying that I should come and have some fun with Grace so you two could take care of the BBQ, right?”

“Oh, yeah, that was… Yeah, that was probably when I was on my way here,” Danny murmured with his next deep breath when he started gesticulating more than this situation needed.

Kono just lustered him with an amused expression when they entered the kitchen. She didn’t buy his shitty explanation. Well, maybe it was because he was still in his pajama pants and one of Steve’s military t-shirts. Luckily for him though, after today he wouldn’t have to lie... No, no, that wasn’t lying. He was just adjusting the truth. And still she didn’t have time to react, because Grace jumped off the barstool and glued herself to Kono.

After Steve finally finished his show, they ate this whole enormous amount of pancakes covered with coconut cream. They were perfect even though containing macadamia nuts. Everything what Steve cooked was perfect actually, but Danny would never admit it out loud since he knew it’d spoil Steve to no end.

Now he was standing behind the sink, finishing washing dishes and watching how his little girl fought with waves under Kono’s careful eyes.

It took Steve a couple of months to convince him he should let her have some surf lessons. Grace was also begging him for them, so he had a long and meaningful conversation with Kono about the safety and only when he was assured that they wouldn’t cross a line where the water was up to Grace’s waist, he let her have some fun. After everything he and Rachel put her through, he couldn’t be more peaceful then now, listening to her laugh.

“I told you she’d be fine,” he heard behind his back and in the next moment he felt Steve’s breath on his neck. “She’s born to be a surfer.”

“Please, please just stop right there,” Danny raised his voice, throwing foamy sponge in to the sink as he turned a bit to met Steve’s gaze. “She’d be a great lawyer or a doctor… Yeah, with a Noble’s price! But she will not, I repeat, she will not waste her time as a pointless surf girl. You understand that?”

“Clearly” Steve said the word very slowly, putting an accent on every syllable. “But may I say something?”

Danny rolled his eyes, giving Steve permission with a wave of a wet hand.

“Okay,” Steve nodded, already very close, trapping him between the sink and his body but now he leaned even further, closing the gap between them. He nuzzled into Danny’s hair, pressing his lips to Danny’s ear as he murmured. “The University of Hawaii is one of the best in the country. Actually it’s in top five.”

“That’s it?” Danny frowned, trying to concentrate since Steve’s hands slid slowly under his t-shirt, stroking his skin on the lower back in the way that was making him crazy. “That’s all you have?”

“I’m just starting,” Steve huffed and his breath flew over Danny’s skin on his back, followed by a soft kiss. “The best way to get into this university is by getting a special scholarship. Since Grace comes from a rich family because of Step-Stan, she’s going to be at the lost position. Unless,” Steve made a dramatic pause, putting another kisses and tearing away from Danny with a disappointed groan.

“Unless what?” He asked, losing his patience and reaching for Steve’s hands to move them up front.

“Unless she would get The Surfers’ Scholarship,” Steve explained and Danny felt a smile forming on his lips pressed to Danny’s skin. “Any university on the mainland would approve such scholarship and besides, you really want her to be at that school.”

“And how do you even know that, mister smarty-pants, huh?”

“Because I know you,” Steve laughed out, his breath tickling Danny’s skin. “And I know you don’t want her to leave Oahu.”

Danny snorted as always when Steve managed to put him in the corner. He turned in man’s arms, facing him. He really wanted to beat this argument except Steve’s soft gaze was again on him and he couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re a goof, you know that,” he huffed, bringing Steve closer by the drawstrings of his pants.

“Yes, and I think we should take a shower before Grace finishes her lesson,” Steve grinned, rising eyebrow to add some double meaning to his words.

“Are you insane- What am I saying, of course you’re insane,” Danny said, wincing. “I’m not going to have sex with you when my daughter is under the same roof!”

“You didn’t have any problem when she was sleeping,” Steve shrugged.

Danny opened his mouth and raised his finger, pointing at Steve. Then he took a deep breath, making another weak attempt, “Kono is here.”

“So Grace is in good hands” Steve said, leaning to Danny’s lips as he whispered, “You don’t think Rachel does it with Stan when she’s there?”

“O my god, I really didn’t want to think about that,” Danny pulled a face and rested his hand on Steve’s chest to hold him from giving Danny a kiss. “I’d really appreciate if you wouldn’t bring this subject to our life, you understand? I’m going to agree on the shower only because I want you to shut up”

“Any reason is good” Steve said, grinning as he managed to reach Danny’s lips.

Danny let him to lead them up the stairs and back to their master bedroom because, hey, that was Steve who we’re talking about here. Sometimes he just simply couldn’t say “no” to him. Or most of the time, actually.

That reminded him of other Christmas’ Eve. The first one they spent together. And the only one time Danny said “no” to Steve. In his own way.

 

_*_

_“Mele Kalikimaka!” Everybody shouted when Grace entered his condo._

_“Merry Christmas, please!” Danny scolded them, hid in the bathroom._

_“Who was that?” Steve asked Grace, laughing._

_The girl shrugged, smiling shyly. “I don’t kno-“_

_She didn’t even have a chance to finish before Danny entered the room with a loud “Ho, ho, ho”. He was wearing this ridiculous, far too big Santa’s outfit and he carried in a bunch of present from all of them in a bag._

_“Santa!” Grace cheered up immediately, jumping into his arms._

_“Yes, it is Santa,” he whispered, burning his face into softness of girl’s hair. “Merry Christmas.”_

_“It looks like you’ve lost some weight,” Grace giggled._

_“Just a little bit,” Danny answered, holding her tight and close when everybody burst in a happy laugh._

_He looked up, still having her in his arms. He just wished everyone would see how grateful he is for having them here now, all together, making Grace feel loved._

_Steve’s eyes were also focused on them. But this time… This one particular time Steve had been looking at him, so dense, so concerned and caring that it couldn’t be pretended or forced. And the thing was… The thing was that Danny started to believe in all this more than he really should. Maybe he was teasing and provoking Steve before. Maybe he wanted to make a point, but now he felt like he wanted those looks. Suddenly it occurred to him that he was waiting for them, longing, even. And that… That was fucking scaring him._

_Because he was falling. He was starting to feel something. He started to get attached to Steve. He wanted to be close to him, close with him and in any way possible. And how could he? He was a man. Steve was a man. Well, maybe that wasn’t the best point in twenty first century… But the point was that Steve was his boss, they fucking worked together. He didn’t want to destroy all that. Yes, maybe Steve wanted something. Maybe even in this strange time Steve wanted him, but surely he wasn’t prepared for everything Danny had. And Danny wasn’t this single package deal. He was a compound of many complicated memories, things, people attached to him. Danny was divorced, he had Grace and a bunch of issues. Lots… Lots of issues and-_

_“We really don’t want to, but we should go visit our aunt,” Kono’s voice burst into his thought._

_“But don’t you worry,” Steve smiled, sitting on the couch next to Grace. ”I can stay with you and Danno. If you want?”_

_“That would be so great!” The girl bounced on a cushion, claiming Steve as her own and as the best present she ever got. “Can Uncle Steve wait with us till mum picks me up? Please, Danno!”_

_“Do I have any other choice, Monkey?” Danny forced a smile, rushing to send everyone out with a proper goodbye._

_He closed the door behind Kamekona and turned to face Steve. He already made himself comfortable with a beer in his hand and Grace curled beside him. She looked tiny and precious while compared to Steve’s massive body. Danny felt like this picture was slowly taking his breath away, making his mouth dry as something big, this strange, new emotion was forming down his stomach and did something to his throat. He found it difficult to swallow. He couldn’t even blink or take his eyes off of this perfection._

_“Is something wrong, Danny?” Steve moved his eyes from TV, frowning at him with concern. “You wanted to be with her alone?”_

_Danny shook his head with disagreement and sat heavily on the couch. He run his hand through girl’s hair. She was already sleeping, just like that, pressed between Steve’s warm body and some pillows. There was no way she would be able to sleep so peacefully if she wouldn’t be trusting Steve._

_“Everything what makes her happy is good for me,” he said finally. “Which actually reminds me of something.”_

_Steve turned a bit on the sofa, resting his head on his hand to take a better look. He smiled again with this gentle smile that was making Danny melt inside. “What’s that?”_

_“I didn’t give you a present,” Danny said with a calm tone, focusing his eyes only on Steve now and waiting again for the magic to happen._

_Steve’s lips stretched in a lazy and satisfied smile. As he closed his eyes again, long lashes put a shade on his cheeks, blushed from the warmth that filled up the room.  God, how anyone could have such long lashes? That was inappropriate. Danny couldn’t recall if he’s ever seen something so beautiful in his life. And there was more. One more  amazing view when Steve slowly opened his eyes and they brightened… No, they shined with excitement._

_Then Steve’s cell rung and they jerked back, surprised by the unpleasant sound which most of the time was bringing some bed news or more work. Danny looked at the display first and saw a photo of a smiling girl signed as Catherine Rollins._

_“Is that your girl?” He asked eventually, when Steve didn’t even move to pick it up. “Are you goi-” he wanted to add but Steve took the phone only to switch off the tune._

_“I’ll call her later” Steve decided, sinking into the pillows._

_Danny observed him for a long time before Steve turned his eyes on him, shrugging with zero understanding. “What?”_

_“What “what”, are you dumb?!” Danny tried not to sound pissed off but something suddenly broke inside him and he couldn’t resist to raise his voice. “Your girlfriend just called you. On Christmas’ Eve. Shouldn’t you be with her or something?”_

_Steve frowned at him, his face twisted in the way that usually meant that he didn’t really get Danny’s thinking. ”I have everything I need here,” he said easily, crossing his arms on his chest._

_Grace murmured something, woken up by their raised voices and shifts of position. She wasn’t happy when Danny took her and brought her up to put on another free armchair. She easily fell back asleep so she couldn’t hear other whispered words of her dad, “I think you should go...”_

_“What?” Steve said out loud, his frown deepening, marking his forehead with small wrinkles. “What’s wro-“_

_“You heard it,” Danny continued with a calm tone, walking over to the doors. “I think you should go,” he added, opening them for Steve._

*

Steve pressed Danny against tiles immediately after the glass doors of the shower shut behind them. He ran his hand down the man’s spine while he used the other one to open the stream. The lukewarm water flooded their bodies, massaging them in regular waves.

He observed how his fingers drew lines on Danny’s body. The man stood still, waiting with closed eyes and his forehead pressed to the tiles.  His lips were shaped in this unmeant smile that deepened when Steve opened the bottle of an aromatic soap and spread the foam on Danny’s back with lazy moves of his fingers. Steve carefully traced through every part of his partner’s body, starting from the nape of his neck. Going slowly past his broad shoulders, he moved his fingers upfront to run them over nicely shaped abdomen and then again move them on Danny’s back, to dig his knuckles there and draw them down.

“Man, this part,” Steve whispered as he leaned to find his partner’s ear. “I love this part,” he added, spreading his fingers to massage man’s lower back, in this special place where his butt started. “I love your ass. You have a perfect ass” Steve was murmuring it like a mantra while he circulated Danny’s firm muscles.

“I might’ve heard that from you once or twice,” Danny laughed, clearly satisfied.

Steve pressed even harder into the man’s body, managing to have his hands on the most tactical spots. Now not only his fingers were brushing Danny’s skin but also his hard cock, sliding between cheeks with his every move.

“Hey, hey, the touching thing, remember?” Danny tried to oppose.

Steve was faster though. He caught his partner’s hands and held them up on each side of Danny’s head. He leaned closer, found this perfect spot behind Danny’s ear and licked it.

“You said you wouldn’t touch,” he murmured, biting on his earlobe. “I’m free to do whatever I want.”

“I see,” Danny smiled, opening his eyes. “You’re in _that_ mood today.”

“What mood?” Steve asked without coherence, folding their fingers together.

“The one when you want to be inside me,” Danny said in low voice, “The one when you want to open me up slow, so slow…” he whispered, trying to look at Steve over his shoulder, “And then slide into this tight, soft place and made me beg you for more and faster. The mood in which you want to come inside me and mark me, make me yours.”

“Yeah,” Steve moaned, leaning to Danny’s lips. “That… That would be good,” he said, licking slowly man’s lips and breathing the same air as Danny for a moment before he kissed him hungrily.

Every stemmed feeling and need was in that kiss. Steve devoured Danny, biting into him with that urgent need burning inside him. His hands slid down his partner’s body, clinging with impatience and driving into Danny’s skin. Steve finally put his fingers around the man’s ready cock, stroking it only with his fingertips, his moves soft and gentle, unlike his needy kisses. Danny growled with pleasure and Steve’s grip tightened when he brushed himself into Danny’s ass with a lazy, slow movements.

It was long time since they did it this way because he loved… No, he was obsessed with when Danny was taking control over him. Now just the thought that he could be inside this time was making him close. Just couple of moves. Just few more seconds. Just a little bit and then they could com-

“Steve, brah,” a loud voice from downstairs carried though the whole house. “I brought you some meat.”

They both stopped to move immediately, listening through the bouncing waves of water whether Kamekona was trying to go upstairs. Thankfully Kono must’ve stopped him. They heard more noises coming from downstairs, the wooden floor creaking under Kamekona’s heavy steps and then someone turned the TV on.

“We have to go there,” Danny said with a long moan after he got his breath under control.

Steve dropped his head on Danny’s shoulder, still fighting with burning need. He found Danny’s lips with his and kissed him softly. “Later, when everyone’s gone. We’re gonna finish this.”

“Anything for you,” Danny whispered with a smile and turned in Steve’s arms, “But now we have a BBQ to organize, presents to pack and almost a dozen of guests coming in a few hours. Should I remind you whose idea was that?”

Steve rolled his eyes, groaning louder as he pushed the glass door of the shower furiously. “Next time when we want to come out just please remind me we should just keep it to ourselves.”

“Hopefully there won’t be a next time,” Danny grinned as he passed Steve on his way to the wardrobe. “And hopefully we’ll settle this once and for all,” he added, making a big circle with his hands before he opened the closet.

Steve observed Danny struggling to decide, moving hangers from one side to the other. The noon’s sun covered his tanned shoulders, manifesting web of moles spread on Danny’s skin. Steve smiled at that, realizing that from now on he’ll wake up, having those broad shoulders wrapped around him every morning.

He ruffled his hair for the last time, throwing the towel on their bed and coming closer to Danny. He leaned to press his lips to the nape of Danny’s neck, to trace the pattern of these little marks, going lower on the man’s skin with small, soft kisses. 

“The white one,” he murmured, “and definitely no tie,” he said, holding the drawer with his partner’s ties closed before Danny even reached to open it.

“What have I told you about that, huh?” Danny asked, looking over his shoulder to meet Steve’s eyes. “I told you that I’d move here only if you let my ties alone. Besides, it’s Christmas, Steven. We’re supposed to be dressed up.”

Steve’s eyebrow raised as a sly smile formed on his lips. “Danny, today’s gonna be like forty degrees. You won’t survive in a tie,” Steve said in calm tone, “And just imagine that,” he started, moving his hand down Danny’s torso and pressing his fingers on the collarbone line, “for the rest of the day I’ll be looking at you and drawing this line with my eyes, thinking of everything what we’re going to do.”

“You’re pushing, you know that? And if this means no tie for me, then it also means no cargo pants or shorts for you,” Danny commanded him, taking the white shirt from the hanger and then reaching for the blue one from Steve’s part of the closet. 

Steve backed off with a bigger smile, taking the shirt from Danny’s hands. Feeling man’s eyes on his back, he went to dig in drawers for matching pants. Before he could slip a pair on his bare ass, he felt another slap. When he turned to scold Danny, he only saw the man disappearing in the bathroom.

“I swear, you do that one more time and I’m gonna pee in your hair gel,” he shouted after him but the smile was still on his lips.

God, he was just so happy that they finally lived together, that they were picking up those small arguments, that they were able to drink coffee together every morning, debating on pros and cons of Steve’s soy milk. That was so simple and yet so difficult to get. It took him three years to understand that their lives meant nothing if they stayed separated.

Maybe if one of them was smarter or braver… Yeah, maybe if Steve had been much wiser, it could be like that earlier?

 

_*_

_He was sitting in his office for hours… God, he didn’t even feel how much time had passed. He wasn’t even hungry, running only on coffee. He wasn’t sleepy since the nightmares chasing him were keeping him awake._

_He came here shortly after he left Danny at the hospital. He didn’t want to go home; he didn’t want to be alone. At least here he was surrounded by the annoying sound of computers and screens. It was pissing him off, buzzing on the edge of his subconscious, but it held him together, shielding from this unwanted stream of thoughts, wasted possibilities and things he’d never get because he was stupid._

_Since Christmas he was thinking about only one thing. What would happen if he had told Danny that what he really needed was just this? He wanted to just sit with Danny and Grace, sleeping safe and sound in his arms. He wanted this simple life, those quiet game nights spent together. He wanted family. Not any family, but this one. He fell in love with Danny but he also fell in love with Grace and the whole thing they were able to give to him. This was something he never had before._

_Somehow, during these past months, it became his biggest dream, his promised land. He’d never think of himself as a family man, he never wanted to settle down but something clicked and suddenly he didn’t crave only for Danny, for his body, for this pleasure but also for the idea of living with that man._

_At the beginning it was frightening. He liked his freedom. With Catherine, with anyone else, he’d have that. He’d have easy life without responsibilities and commitments, without complications. And he tried to live like that. After he left Danny’s flat at the Christmas Eve he went to Cath, he was making love with her while he longed for someone else. He was deceiving her for long months. And yes, he deceived himself too. It was easier to think that Danny didn’t want to have anything to do with him. Anything more than friendship, anything more than loyalty._

_Steve tried to push all thoughts about Danny at the back of his head. He tried to just last, feeding on revenge and satisfaction of their work. Till yesterday. Till he almost lost Danny. Till he fully understood what that man meant to him._

_But his life was hardly like a fairytale from the book he used to read to Grace. Of course it was too late. When he came to the hospital to tell Danny they caught the men responsible for his poisoning, Rachel was already beside Danny’s bed._

_How he had never seen that coming? How could he think he was a good choice for Danny? How could he think that Danny would look for a guy? Especially a guy like Steve, what did he even have to offer?  A good sex, great blow job. Oh, and a great backup during shootouts._

_Grace needed her mum. She also needed her dad, a family. A normal family, the one she’d never be ashamed of. Even he understood that. Grace was the most important here. So what was he thinking?_

_He rubbed his face a couple times, moaning loudly into his hands. When did his life became such shit?_

_He stood up, deciding he should go home and at least take a shower, when he saw Danny entering the office. Kono and Chin rushed to welcome him. Small talk whit Jenna. He properly hugged her to say thank you. Steve felt some strange and unpleased shiver running down his spine as he watched all that. He was jealous. It was so childish, so stupid. It was sad._

_Maybe because of that he acted like an asshole when he finally came out from his office._

_“Sidebar,” he called Danny with gesture of his two fingers._

_“What’s up?” Danny asked with a bright smile written all over his face._

_That was even more annoying since Steve couldn’t decide if he wanted to smash this smile either with a kiss or with his fist. Next question just slipped out. “You and Rachel? How long that’s been going on?”_

_“A little while?” Danny answered carefully, his grin fading while he looked up Steve’s face for a long moment._

_“Were you ever gonna tell me, or…”_

_“Was I ever…?” Danny huffed and suddenly smiled strangely with a shyness like he’d figured out Steve’s thoughts. “You know, we have become very close,” he added, poking a finger between them._

_“Did you say gotten very clo- We’ve gotten very close?” Steve tried to joke and cover up this hot sensation that appeared with Danny’s words._

_“Yeah,” Danny agreed calmly._

_“One near-death experience and you go warm and cuddly on me?” Steve smirked._

_“Come on,” Danny hurried him, spreading his arms._

_Steve hesitated for a moment. He was still pissed… No, he was lost. He was so lost at this point that he could only lean closer and wrap his arms around Danny, bringing him tight._

_“Come on” Danny murmured to his ear, running his warm hands on Steve’s back like he used to do just after they started to work together and before Steve blew everything up._

_“Good to have you back, bud,” Steve said more composed now, closing his eyes with pleasure. “Everything what’s good for Grace, it’s good for you, right?” He whispered so nobody could hear him._

_“Yeah,” Danny breathed heavily into his skin, adding with less certainty, “Something like that.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses, thanks and basically everything to killym who makes that story approachable. Luv you my precious BB :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to send **HUUUUUGE** thank you to amazing girl that beted this (and the next chapter) and saved my ars with her wonderfulness :) She stepped into doing the beta for that work when a half of it was already done by someone else and she managed to turn this into a little perfection. Thank you **Gabby** so much :*** 
> 
> Also I'm extremely sorry that it took so long to deliver this for all of you. But you know, life happened, and then my depression, and when everything sucks, it just sucks... But I want to thank all of you who waited till the and of it and even though it took ages to provided it, you still want to read it :)
> 
> So, umm, enjoy the end of my McDanno journey :D

Steve waited until Danny finished doing his hair (God, he was such a girl when it came to dealing with his hair) and then he took another quick shower. There was no way he could do it when Danny was around and he needed something to make him wake up. Emotions were still buzzing in him, on the edges of his subconscious, with a mix of anticipation and excitement.

When he turned off the water, he heard more voices coming from downstairs. Danny was arguing about something with Kamekona. Probably about the food. Yeah, with Danny it was always about the food or Hawaii. Or maybe he just liked to argue overall? Still, Steve kind of liked that big mouth of his and his huge...no, make that, his enormous ego. Danny made Steve feel alive, challenging him all the time so he could keep going. God, he just loved this man, he thought as he looked at his reflection in the mirror and listening to the deep, velvety voice of his partner that was coming from downstairs.

Steve ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling them, and making a mess on his head. He left the first buttons of his light blue shirt open. Then he looked in the mirror again and in the spur of the moment he reached for the ties' cupboard, choosing the deep navy tie in which Danny always looked sexy as hell. He would never admit that one out loud but yeah, he had couple of nice fantasies about Danny and his ties. Just not now...not when he had just started to put his thoughts together after his long and steamy shower.

He hung the tie loosely around his neck, tucking it a bit under the collar and hurried downstairs. Danny was behind the counter with Kamekona on his back. The big guy looked over his shoulder at the countertop full of different meat and seafood. When his partner heard his steps, he looked at him, saying “Steven, just tell Kame th-” but words suddenly disappeared as Danny’s eyes settled on his body. The men scrutinized him slowly, not able to make a sound.

“Hey, Steve,” Kamekona, however, didn’t have any problems with talking, “Jersey doesn’t want to go with pineapple steak. Tell him something.”

Danny looked at Kamekona reproachfully, his mouth was still a bit open as he looked genuinely stunned or more like completely confused. “Really Kame, is it the only thing important to you? And you,” he pointed at Steve, regained the ability to speak, “What the hell are you wearing?”

Steve eyebrows raised in a silent question as he pretended that he really didn’t understand what Danny meant. He pointed up and down at his shirt and pants, shrugging.

“This? These are clothes, Danny.” he answered casually, coming to the counter and stealing a big piece of pineapple from the board. He shoved it into his mouth, still intensely observing Danny before he finally smiled, big and bright. “Is there something wrong with them?”

“They’re smooth, brah.” Kamekona said before Danny was able to speak again. “And you got yourself a nice tie, too. Haole call it sophisticated, huh?”

Steve choked out a laugh, looking between Danny and Kamekona with amusement, “And what about the food? You two are fighting over it like two girls. Why don’t you split it up and do half of it in Jersey’s style and the second in Hawaiian?”

“Fucking Salomon,” Danny smirked.

“Fucking what?” Kamekona asked, looking lost, “Are you insulting me?”

“Sa-lo-mon,” Danny said it slow and clear. “The king from ancient Jerusalem. He became famous for his sense of justice, like our Steven here.” He waved a hand towards Steve and then clasped them together in an almost begging gesture, “Now please, do me a favor and take care of the grill. It looks like Max might need some help.”

Kamekona winced with confusion, scratching his bald head before he headed for the garden. He probably was still thinking about Salomon. Poor guy, Danny was always able to make him confused.

Max saw the big guy coming and he turned his gaze in the direction of the house, noticing Steve, he waved to him, nodding in a welcoming gesture. As Steve waved and smiled back, he turned his gaze on Danny. The man still looked at him suspiciously.

“What? You don’t like it?” Steve asked, knowing why Danny was so reserved.

“Of course I like it.” Danny said with a deep sigh, “I just want to know what is going on in that goofy head of yours. I’m not allowed to wear a tie today and you are? It makes me feel uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, you have that tone.”

“What ton-I don’t have a tone! What is with you and my tones?”

“Oh, I just really like them.” Steve said, closing the distance between them, adding with pleasant murmur, “Especially the horny one.”

“I’m no-” Danny tried to oppose but at the same time his cell phone started to ring.

On the screen appeared Governor’s name and they both looked at each other with a horrified expression.

“Mine is upstairs, he couldn’t reach me.” Steve said at the same time as Danny reached for his cell.

“Detective Williams speaking.” he answered, breathing quickly and gave Steve one of his concerned looks. He listened to what the man on the other end was saying, nodding couple of times with quiet “yes” and “we’re here for you, Governor” and then he finished with, “As we speak, Governor,” looking again to Steve with even more worry.

“What? What is it this time?” Steve burst immediately after Danny pressed the red button. “Today I really hate the job.”

“Yeah, me to,” Danny said quietly looking at his hands resting on the countertop. ”Governor said-” Danny started but Steve was already in motion.

“Where is Kono?” he shouted from the other side of the room, looking for his gun. He had just noticed that the woman wasn’t around.

“She went to change and Grace wanted to go with her to check out her dresses,” Danny said, observing Steve with interest. “But just hear me ou-” he tried to start again, but Steve was already half way down the stairs.

“Just call after her and Chin so we can meet them at the crime scene oh, and Danny,” he stopped suddenly, looking confused as his partner was not moving, “Are you not coming?”

“Governor called us to say Merry Christmas, Steve” Danny finally said, grinning at him, braking the serious face and now gazing at the other man  with  pure amusement playing in his brightly blue eyes.

“What?” Steve winced, going down the stairs slowly.

“He said that we had done an amazing job last year and he hoped we’d do the same in the next. Also, he said I should pass his wishes on to you and the rest of the team” Danny added, taking a step back as Steve approached him with a predatory look on his face.

“You tried to trick me?” He said in a low, dangerous voice.

“Yeah and for your information I succeeded, baby,” Danny added, grinning even more. “The look on your face. You were horrified.”

“Well who wouldn’t be?! We have planned this for such a long time and I’ve been waiting to tell everybody for ages and now…” Steve huffed, “You’re cruel, man.”

“Consider this long term payback for all the times I was scared as shit when you went to Korea,” Danny said and moved Steve to the side to make more room behind the counter. “Now go to your boys and leave me alone to do the magic.”

Steve smirked, shaking his head with disbelief. Taking off to the garden, he looked over his shoulder to discover Danny’s gaze on him, smiling in the amazing way that was the first reason Steve fell for him.

When exactly had he felt new hope building in him again? Oh yeah, it was just before Korea.

Danny didn't go back to Jersey, and he didn't get back with Rachel. Basically, Danny's life was a complete mess back then. Steve understood that perfectly. His own life was fucked up as shit. He wanted to make it better for both of them so badly, but at the same time he didn't know how to conduct himself. He was afraid he would make it even worse. They were frozen somewhere between knowledge and fear. Neither were ready to speak honestly or to forgive past wrongs.

Their relationship was just enough to be all right but it was not enough to live with. Steve wanted more and yet he didn’t have ability to fight more than he ever had before. Everything that was going on around them wasn’t helping the situation. There was always something more important and much more urgent going on, so he postponed his private life. He was even stupid enough to force Danny into a new relationship with that museum girl, just so he could tell himself that Danny was out of his reach.

And then when Steve thought he had lost any chance, he got a chance right as it became too late to act on it.

*

_“Whoa, whoa…Wait, I’m just assuming that whatever you’re about to do, you’ve done it before?” Danny asked with real concern playing in his voice._

_Steve smiled just because he could and because he really liked to see those sharp blues eyes darken with suspicion. Of course he didn’t say a word about what he had done in Korea before. It wasn’t that he couldn’t. It was just… It was difficult and kind of not appropriate for now, not for this talk and before he had to rush to leave._

_“Ah, it’s classified,” Danny stated more then asked and then smiled nervously, clearly annoyed and maybe worried, “Of course.”_

_“Do I-is that concern I see?” Steve wanted to make that sound like a joke but his voice broke, realizing that as always everything about Danny’s feelings was honest and true._

_“Yeah jerk, I’m concerned. Big deal.” Danny burst out to cover his shame._

_“I will be fine, all right?” Steve assured him, patting the man on the shoulder a little bit too long to be innocent, “It’s North Korea, what could go wrong?”_

_“Yeah, right.” Danny smirked, and turned to Lori to welcome her with forced smile and quiet, “Hey.”_

_Steve nodded to the girl before he held open the door, Danny stopped him with half a movement, “Do me a favor and watch yourself, huh?”_

_“I’ll think about you the whole time.” Steve promised as he left._

_If he only knew…Well, there were lots of things he would have done differently if someone gave him the ability to see the future. Because from the moment he left the office everything went wrong. His Korea curse happened again. Really, he should be banned from this country…Oh, wait, he actually was! And still he thought that he would be able to help Jenna. Instead he almost got killed._

_He didn’t want to think what could have happened without Danny’s intuition, or if he wasn’t that stubborn. The man pressed every button to organize a rescue mission, mobilizing the whole team. Of course Steve was grateful to every one of them. So fucking grateful he could barely speak on the way back home._

_He tried not to fall into that mess inside his head when they were heading back to his home from the airport. He let Danny drive. It wasn’t about all of the bruises that were now starting to appear. He was trained not to feel pain, or maybe more accurately, to ignore it, but he was too tired and too distracted to be able to drive. For once it was good to just lay back with his forehead pressed against the cold glass of the window, eyes thoughtlessly following the changing landscape._

_“I wanted to wait until we reached your home, but-” Danny started suddenly, stopping the car at a red light._

_“Save it,” Steve interrupting him, closing his eyes as the early morning sun burst inside the car._

_“How do you know what I was about to say?” Danny threw him a quick look then changed the gear and moved forward smoothly._

_“The same as always, Danny” Steve said in tired, monotonic tone, “I have mental disorders and I’m not responsible. Also, I have a bad influence on your sanity that is instantly pulled into trauma with my propensity for doing stupid things. Did I get that right?” He asked with his eyes still closed._

_He heard Danny smirk, he wasn’t amused at all. He might even shake his head with disbelief. Steve didn’t see it but he was sure of it when he added, “The thing is that I don’t have to be responsible.”_

_“And why is that, Mentalist?”_

_“Mentalist?” Steve cracked open one eye, looking at Danny doubtfully. “Really?”_

_“Yeah, really. As you can now read my mind.” the man confirmed. “So why? Why is that you don’t have to be responsible?”_

_Steve shrugged, wincing with pain when his shoulder came in to contact with the hard interiors of the car. “Because there is no one for whom I have to be responsible.”_

_“And that there…That is the biggest lie I have ever heard,” Danny said, sounding offended and then suddenly he crossed to the next street at a red light. “You’re stupid, my friend.”_

_“Fuck you,” Steve murmured._

_“No, no…Fuck you, you know?” Danny burst, pressing on the gas and speeding even more. “Your sister, Cath, Chin,” he started mentioning names with one finger in the air for each of them. “And Kono…God, and Lori. You know that girl is just lost on you? Look. Do you see that?”_

_“Okay, maybe I know what you-” he started weekly._

_“No, you idiot, you don’t know,” Danny said now calmer and he suddenly press the break, stopping in front of Leonard's. He turned in the seat, leaning closer. “I have a daughter to take care of. I love her more than my life, more than anything, you know that… And yet when I lost contact with you, I didn’t think what was going to happen if I died in Korea. I just wanted to save you.”_

_“Danny…” Steve started softly, giving the other man his full attention. “I’m… I’m so-”_

_“No Steven,” the man started again seriously. “You ever pull something like that again and we’re done. I don’t want to feel that way again.”_

*

Steve’s garden, their garden, was bursting with people’s voices, the pleasant murmur of their laughs mixed with the sound of waves crashing on the shore and the notes of Hawaiian carols coming from the house. The sun was covering everything with its soft light, warming up the grass and flowers so their scent filled the air, and the sky was a perfect cloudless, blue.

Everyone seemed relaxed in this lazy, easy way. The mood of a free Saturday must spread among them with the smell of food, smoke from the grill, and refreshing breeze. Danny never though he would love this. But then again, before he met Steve McGarrett, he didn’t think about many things; things like the fact that Steve’s house became his as well, or that Hawaii would be his peace on Earth. But really, neither the place, nor the roof over his head was as important as being with the people he loved.  He had custody over Grace now and his little girl was with them for three days every week. He had a great job in which people needed him and depended on him. And last but not least, he had this thing with Steve, which could be called a relationship in the most permanent and solid way.  So yeah, he was happy. It was surprising because he never thought he could be anywhere near that strange and almost impossible feeling.

He entered the garden, looking for his partner in crime. Standing on the lanai, he could see him under the tent. Max, Chin, and Kamekona had done an amazing job of setting up everything for the party while he and Steve were finishing up the menu. Steve was now talking with Rachel, consumed by whatever she was saying him. Grace was standing near her mum, playing with the fabric of her dress. Steve didn’t look bothered, he was smiling softly, stroking the girl’s hair while he listing carefully to Danny’s ex-wife. His tie was still loose behind his collar, hanging there like a promise of the night to come…or maybe their whole life to come.

For a moment, Danny felt like his breath was trapped somewhere down in his stomach while he looked on that at the picture before him. It felt too perfect for him, almost unbelievable. He never thought that something good could come from his life anymore, and yet he had all this. Being grateful for that wasn’t enough, he knew he had already paid for this moment so he just wanted to feel it and enjoy it.

He stepped onto the grass, wanting to do one more thing before they made their big announcement.  Passing Chin on his way, he gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and smiled with the happiness still playing inside his chest.

“Nice party, Danny,” Chin stopped him for a moment, smiling back with hidden meaning. “It reminds me of my wedding.” he added, lowering his voice so nobody would hear them.

“You said that,” Danny laugh softly, he poked his chin towards Steve and Rachel, “I need to speak with them.”

“Congratulations should come after then.” Chin added, stepping aside so Danny could pass the small crowd.

“I went to the toilet for couple of seconds and what?” He said as he come closer, bringing the attention of all three people to him. “You’re already ganging up on me?”

“We weren’t ganging up on you.” Steve sounded offended but Danny could tell it was pretend when the man’s serious expression cracked into a subtle smile. “I wanted to gather some information.”

“Special instructions for living with Daniel Williams.” Rachel said smiling at him with amusement. “Sorry for arriving so late. We had some problems with Charlie.” she added solemnly.

“Is he good now?” Danny asked, following her gaze to see that Stan was holding Charlie and was now surrounded by Kono, Lori, and Doris. He bent to Grace’s high and whispered confidentially, “Do you think he needs your help?”

“Daniel…” Rachel scolded him with a disapproving look and then crouched near her daughter to say softly, “Honey can you take care of Stan and Charlie for me? Just for a moment so I can speak with your dad, okay?”

“Sure mommy!” the girl nodded with a bright smile and the next moment she was running down the garden to be caught by Steve’s mum.

“Steve told me you wanted to wait for everything until I arrived,” Rachel began, “But you already know my opinion. Did something else happen?”

Danny stood closer to Steve, leaning on the table behind them and pressing one arm to Steve’s warm body, “I just wanted make sure that you didn’t change your mind.”

“And that you’re fully okay with Grace being here with us,” Steve added. “You know, after today, there is no turning back.”

“Really? From what I can see Gracie is perfectly okay with being here.” Rachel said with a grin, looking from one of them to the other, “I don’t know who you want convince right now. The look on your faces clearly says you’re both scared shitless.” She added and couldn’t hold back a sincere laugh when both men gazed at her in astonishment. “Come one, Steve, Danny said you’re the brave one here.”

“I said he’s reckless, irresponsible, and that he never listens to me,” Danny said, trying to sound indignant. “Where did you get that he was the brave one?”

“I don’t know how you can put up with his big mouth” Rachel told Steve directly.

“I have my ways.” Steve grinned and Danny only huffed, clearly fed up with both of them. “And you’ve got a point. We have everything that we need.”

“And better hurry before the main course is served and takes all the attention away from you.” Rachel said and with a small nod she left them alone.

“Are we going to do it?” Danny asked Steve one more time, as they stayed quiet for a moment longer, just watching the crowd.

Chin and Kono helped Kamekona behind the grill, preparing plates for la Grande finale or the Christmas steak as some might call it. Max stood to the side with Lori. They probably had been catching up on what had been happening since she left the team. Doris was still chatting with Stan and Rachel.

“Yeah,” Steve answered after long time, “Let’s do it” he added, standing up.

Danny fallowed him like only his partner’s words were able to move him. And maybe it was true because Danny always needed that extra kick if it was about feelings. Who knew where they would be now if it wasn’t for the time Steve took the lead and decided for both of them?

*

_Danny watched as Steve held his sister close as she said again a quiet “good bye, I’d be back here in three days”. Danny took advantage of the situation and stole the girl’s coffee because she wouldn’t be drinking it and he really needed the caffeine boost. He hadn’t had his morning usual since Steve had shown up at his place painfully early. At that hour Danny clearly wasn’t able to work his shower, let alone the coffee maker. Steve wanted to teach him how to surf and it wasn’t enough that Kono had already taken care of that. Of course it was another mission to him, but Danny was just too confused by the lack of sleep to argue about it. He went along with whatever his partner had planned, dreaming about a short nap in the car on their way to the beach. Just one sip of coffee was enough for his mind to clear and focus on something that he had heard seconds ago._

_“Excuse me,” Danny stopped Steve before the man went to close the door behind his sister, “So we are kind of surf buddies now?”_

_Steve frowned at him; his eyes traced carefully over Danny’s face as he asked surprised, “Are you sensitive right now?”_

_“Yeah, I am,” Danny admitted quietly._

_Steve’s stunned expression broke suddenly into a softer look._

_What exactly was that little schmuck so happy about right now, Danny wondered as he slowly drained his coffee and listened to the voices coming from the front of the house. Steve said his last good-byes to his sister and then headed to the kitchen. Danny heard his smooth movements, the noise of opening cupboards, and the painful sound of the blender. He guessed Steve was making another disgusting cocktail which basically could be the reason why he looked like a GQ model._

_All this was so normal and so usual that only after hearing Mary’s words did Danny start to really see where everyone was coming from. So okay, they worked together but that was pretty much required; however, from time to time they would hang out before Danny went back to New Jersey. Really, it was almost unbelievable how much time they spent together. Steve picked him up every morning (if Danny didn’t stay at his place after the late night game) and then they chased bad guys, ate lunch at Kamekona’s, worked a little more, and at the end of the day they would spend some time with Grace, or end the day by sharing dinner on Steve’s couch._

_It was almost like they were together. Almost. It was a big, nasty word that Danny hated. It meant the same thing as “nowhere near” or “you’d never get what you want”. The phrase “surfing buddies” was along the same line. Basically any phrase that contained “buddies” was bad enough. It meant they were neither friends, nor strangers. And how had Steve answered her? Steve didn’t say no but he also didn’t say yes. He said…_

_“Something like that,” Danny repeated slowly and loud, checking how those words would taste in his mouth._

_They tasted awful. Disgusting even. “Something like that” was the worst. It meant they were somewhere, hanging in a vacuum without any chance of changing their status. And even if their relationship altered after Korea, he still didn’t know what was going on between them._

_Back then he had discovered that his life without Steve wasn’t the same. He was scared shitless to lose him and yet he was so fucking frightened to admit that he felt for this guy like he’d never felt for anybody before. After Korea they had returned to this strange state, to circling around each other, but Steve didn’t give him the feeling that he would want something more. So Danny hadn’t pushed, he wasn’t that type of guy. He didn’t like this method when it came to feelings. Instead he got mixed up with Gabby, knowing it wasn’t his thing. His thing was in the kitchen, making a horrible strawberry cocktail which Danny hated but at the same time he would accept it…Fuck, he would accept anything about Steve. And that summed up his whole relationship with this big idiot perfectly. So he told Gabby that she was great and everything but being with him would be just a waste of time for her. He preferred to be alone then to hurt somebody. He was involved in this strange thing with Steve and really, he didn’t want to make it worse for anyone other than himself._

_Basically he was lost on Steve. He wanted him. Hell, he loved him but he was too afraid of being rejected to say anything. It had been three fucking years. He could be sure about that at least, but Steve was with Cath. That was much better then whatever Danny could offer him. Steve wouldn’t want to be mixed up with a coworker, with another guy and with the man who was packed with responsibilities. Or with the man who left him and got back with his ex-wife when Steve needed him the most. Danny completely understood that. Although he wanted to be something more than just surf buddies._

_“You sure you don’t want one?” Steve asked suddenly from somewhere nearby, interrupting Danny’s rushing stream of thoughts._

_The man entered the room quietly like the fucking ninja he was. Leaning on the door’s frame, he took a good sip of his brown pulp and grinned at Danny._

_“I told you a million times, you come near me with that shit, you’re dead.” Danny said, standing up and knowing how lame and uptight he sounded right now._

_So he went to the window, turning his back on Steve. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t look this man in the eyes right now._

_For a long moment he just followed the waves crashing onto the shore. The ocean was more furious now as the sudden rain burst from the sky, bringing a remote glimpse of rainbow. The air was heavy today, making it almost impossible to breathe, or was he feeling that way because Steve had come closer and was now standing beside him?_

_Danny took a quick glance at him, the man was casually drinking his cocktail, looking at some spot on the horizon line. He seemed relaxed but still Danny felt that he was thinking about something as a small smile formed on his lips._

_“Would you please say it?” Danny couldn’t resist bursting out, “What? What’s it this time?”_

_Steve smile became wider, “What?”_

_“You asked me what?” Danny smirked, “What the hell is going on with you?”_

_“With me?” Steve asked, pointing at his chest. “Cleary you have a problem today. You have that tone.”_

_“The tone, yeah…right” Danny sighed, raising a hand to make a point but then he gave up. He shook his head with disbelief, whispering, “I should go.”_

_“Danny…” Steve’s voice changed to that soft murmur again._

_Danny tried to ignore it when he moved to leave but Steve was faster. He caught Danny by the arm, suddenly bringing him closer. He leaned in and Danny could feel the ghost of Steve’s breath on his lips. And then, in the next moment, he could taste them as Steve claimed Danny’s mouth in a kiss._

_Danny lost his breath somewhere between Steve’s lips and his own astonishment. It just froze inside him and before the realization came it was too late, Steve was slowly pulling away. His eyes were filled up with more regret and a bit of shame when Danny finally looked at them. And the only thing Danny knew for sure was that he couldn’t lose this moment. It was his only chance. He acted instinctively; reaching for Steve’s t-shirt and pulling it down to bring him close again._

_The quiet moan Steve made at the back of his throat boosted Danny’s ego as he had never kissed a man before, somehow his hands find their place on Steve’s back, moving lazy up and down. Suddenly he was the one asking for more, for longer, for deeper. And he got it. He felt Steve’s hand travel slowly up his shoulders and then long fingers slip into his hair, clinging to it like Steve desperately wanted the moment to last._

_It was crazy. It was fucking insane but it felt good. It felt just right. When he could have Steve near. When he could taste him. Taste strawberries and banana from his lips. Smell the scent of the ocean and Kukui oil from his skin. Take in the heat of his body when he stroked his back with his fingers, slipping them under his t-shirt._

_God, it was so good. Finally._

_“Glad you admitted it,” Steve whispered and Danny realized that he said the last words out loud._

_He nodded not knowing exactly what he was agreeing to. Licking his own lips, he pressed his forehead to Steve’s. “What took you so long?”_

_“I was giving you time but I got fed up with waiting. And you started to talk bullshit,” Steve smiled, nuzzling Danny’s cheek all the way up to his ear to softly murmur into it , “So no ifs, no buts, right?”_

_“Only us.” Danny whispered, finding Steve’s lips again._


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

The only sound was caused by the waves, stroking the shore with rhythmical and delicate movements. They merged with the remote noise of the city. It felt like their bodies were settling with the same steadiness, sinking into the cushions of their deck chairs, finally relaxing after being in standby mode for so many hours.

Rachel was the first one to leave, taking a sleeping Grace with her. Danny knew they would have the girl back for all of New Year’s Eve so he didn’t have any reason to feel down because of such an early dismiss. Kono, Chin and Lori had dinners at their families’ houses so they had already left. Kamekona and Max were the last ones to leave, taking trays with food with them.

They cleaned everything up, because of course the neat personality of Steve, the super-SEAL, and couldn’t leave anything for tomorrow. Most of their garden was lit from the lanterns and lamps inside the house. But from where they were standing the light was muted, allowing the night to settle over them and the stars to be seen.

Danny lazily lifted his eyes, looking up at Steve’s highlighted face from under his lashes. His hand found the other man’s. It had always been like that, Steve was always near him and he always would be, Danny thought as he stroked gently the hot inside of Steve’s hand. He could see a soft smile form on Steve’s lips and he heard him sigh deeply, relaxing even more. His fingers instantly clenched Steve’s, resting their joined hands on the armrest of his deck chair.

“I can’t believe they knew about it all along and still they didn’t want to save us the effort of telling them.” Danny said quietly. “I mean, we would’ve still had the party, right?”

“I don’t know Danno. You’re the one who constantly invites us for drinks and then insist on paying for them.” Steve smirked, not opening his eyes but he held Danny’s hand tighter when Danny tried to take it back. “Just think about it,” he added, now smiling openly, all fizzy and content, “Cops, former agents and criminals or forensic doctors…”

“Yeah, I don’t know what we were thinking. We have the worst friends.” Danny huffed, but Steve could tell that the man was just grateful and simply happy.

It turned out that they didn’t have to say a word. They just stood there, while everyone looked at them in this strange what-the-fuck way, but before Steve was even able to open his mouth, someone said “Sit it out already, we want eat!” and someone else added “Don’t you bother, we know you have been like married for years.” Maybe that was Lori? Or maybe Kono? Steve didn’t know because after a moment everyone were hugging them, saying congratulations, whispering they were happy that they both finally made up their minds while Steve and Danny stood there dumbstruck and confused.

“And my mum,” Steve said with the expression that Danny classified between uneasiness and uncertainty, and was amongst his top five of McGarrett’s facial expressions. It deepened when Steve added, “How could she … I mean, did she really ask us that?” he added, wincing like he could feel real pain of this embarrassment.

“Yeah, she said that I take things too slow.” Danny said, sounding offended.

“Danny, that’s because you like to take things slow.”

“Like I believe that,” Danny grinned at him, “Can you honestly say that you don’t like it?”

Steve shook his head in disagreement just to play with Danny. What he expected to happen after that was exactly what he got. Danny held his hand tighter, bringing him nearer at the same time as he leaned towards him, stopping just inches away to tease Steve.

“So you don’t want me to take you upstairs? To push you onto the bed…our bed. And then undress you, piece by piece, because we have time, because we can enjoy us. Finally, only us.” he murmured, enunciating every word very carefully.

“I mig-I might consider that,” Steve’s voice broke and he felt his mouth go dry as he said in harsher tone, “You need to convince me though.”

“Convince you?” Danny asked, pretending he was surprised as a canny smile formed on his lips. His words played across the other man’s skin, “I’ll make you beg for it, Steven.”

Danny’s free hand went up Steve’s arm, fingers running across the material of his shirt and then tangled with the tie that still hung around Steve’s neck. His hand settled on Steve’s cheek. The roughness of his stubble contrasted with the smooth fabric of the ties as Danny’s warm thumb made delicate circles across his cheek, murmuring “You probably taste like salt and ocean now, huh? I’d lick my way down your chest. I’d fucking devour you, worship you with my tongue and then eat you whole, until the end.”

With every word he leaned closer to Steve until his lips brushed against Steve’s, his wet tongue sliding out to gently lick across the seam of Steve’s mouth, just for try and prove his plans.

“Shut up already,” Steve managed to say, his voice shaking with pleasure, looking at Danny’s darkened eyes, “Take me.” he whispered, catching Danny’s mouth in a stolen kiss.

Danny let him brush their lips together, barely touching while he stood up slowly, pulling Steve up by his tie. Steve let him lead the way up the stairs, counting down the distance to their bedroom with each step taken and every lamp turned off as they made their way up. By the time they entered the room, the house was silent and dark, just like their first time.

The only difference now was that Danny wasn’t afraid anymore. He wasn’t afraid that he might do something wrong. He could watch and enjoy Steve’s slender, perfectly shaped bod, and touch it without any hesitation. So with a gentle smile on his lips, and giving his full attention to Steve, he ran his hands up Steve’s arms and across his chest to the buttons of his shirt.

Steve wanted to help him and take his tie off, but Danny was faster; he caught Steve’s hands, whispering, “That’s staying.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose in question as he smiled faintly, holding his hands up in surrender. He watched as Danny’s quick fingers unbuttoned his shirt and then hot fingertips slid under the fabric to slip if off of his shoulder in one smooth movement.

A shiver of pleasure went through Steve’s body as the friction of the material stroked his skin together with his partner’s hands. He sighed, closing his eyes and tracing the route from memory, he reached for Danny’s fly. As always the man didn’t wear a belt so Steve could slip his fingers inside and feel just how much Danny had pushed them both to the limits. The man was already hard and Steve was more than happy to give him everything right now. He managed to slide Danny’s pants down as strong hands pushed him back.

Steve opened his eyes, falling onto the softness of their bed. Danny was on him in the next moment, laughing openly. He saw how the smile mirrored in the man’s eyes, lit by the light of the full moon.

“Idiot,” he said, smiling back anyway because Danny finally found his lips and kissed him while he fought with his trousers. “I’m re-ready, I’m no-” Steve tried to add, between one kiss and the other, but Danny just bit him harder.

“This is our first official,” he said, pulling away for a short moment and looking at Steve seriously, “It has to be good.”

Steve wanted to say that it’s always good, or perfect even, but he could only catch a breath, inhaling deeply as Danny got rid of his belt and in one smooth move pushed his pants down. Their movements became more impatient now. Danny’s hands and his kisses traveled from Steve’s mouth down to Steve’s neck and then onto his chest. That bastard must have predicted all of this and hid the lube somewhere between the sheets because suddenly sticky, hot fingers wrapped around his hard cock. Danny stroked him with long and almost painfully slow motions. And like it wasn’t enough to tear Steve to pieces, these lazy movements merged with another sensation that spread through his body as Danny reached his free hand around and began pushing his lubed fingers inside of Steve.

He couldn’t control himself while being touched like that, with this intensity that only Danny was capable of. Steve arched under Danny, looking for more contact, more friction. He wanted to be closer to Danny. He wanted to feel everything hard and…

“That’s right, Steven.” Danny said in harsh voice, trailing his lips lower.

“Don’t say that” Steve moaned and his voice changed into a long murmur that resonated throughout the house. “Don’t say my name like that.” he demanded.

“Why?” Danny whispered with an insidious smile and brushed his insanely hot lips across the head of Steve’s cock.

“Because you driv-“ Steve voice disappeared into a drawn-out groan when Danny took one long lick before swallowing him down without any warning.

Steve fell onto his back, sinking fully into the sheets as Danny continued to slowly open him up with his fingers while devouring him like he had promised. It was so good to feel him there, to be filled up and to be complete at the same time. He only could be like that with this man, but he wanted more. He always wanted more.

His hands reached down to find Danny’s arms and then his face. Steve brushed the man’s cheek gently and slipped his fingers into curly, sweaty hair, making a total mess of them. He needed Danny. He not only needed his hands and lips, but needed him. Right now. And Danny must have felt it too because he looked up, and then he smiled as he slowly removed his mouth from Steve’s cock with a parting kiss.

He hovered over Steve, gently slipping one more finger inside him. Looking at the man under him, he tried to hold back for a little longer. His free hand traced over Steve’s abdominal muscles.  Rising up, he spread Steve’s legs even more, keeping his eyes on his lover’s face as he settled between them.

“God, you’re so fucki-” he started, but the word disappeared when Danny leaned in and kissed Steve, “So beautiful.”

“Now you’re flattering me?” Steve laughed into the other man’s lips. “It won’t help.”

“We’ll see about that,” Danny promised, observing Steve from under half closed eyes.

Steve was already moving with the rhythm of Danny’s fingers. He moved in lazy, slow motions that could make Danny come just from watching, but he wanted to make Steve fell apart completely. He caught Steve’s wrists with one hand, holding them above Steve’s head and used his weight to press the man into the mattress.

Steve purred…God he really purred, like a pleased cat, arching even more, when he spoke the words came out in gasps, “Where did you learn that?”

“Some crazy army man taught me,” Danny explained with a grin.

“Navy,” Steve corrected him teasingly, moving his hips up to brush them against Danny’s thighs.

That was a “fuck me now, talk later” sign that could send Danny all the way up if he wasn’t already painfully hard. Steve’s rough hair rubbed against his skin, causing this annoying but so pleasured feeling to bloom inside his chest. He might have growled out something like “unbelievable” but he released Steve’s hand, settling above him with a knowing smile.

His body chilled when he slowly pushed inside. The feeling completely took over him and there was just a moment, just a fraction of second, when he couldn’t take any more. All the anticipation overcame Danny and he had to stop before going further.

Steve closed his eyes. His head was tilted back, heavy breaths escaping his half opened lips.

“Look at me,” Danny said, leaning towards Steve as he trust inside him, slow and deep.

Steve did as he was asked, smiling lazy when he murmured, annoyed “I’m looking,” and then he arched even more, making circles with his hips and meeting Danny half way. His legs wrapped around Danny’s waist. He was already so damn tight but now he just wrapped around Danny with his whole body. He was surrounding him. That crazy, strong man was surrounding Danny.

Steve was so done…he was a mess because of him. Danny couldn’t take any more of it.  His motions became so fast that he lost his rhythm. He continued to draw out with long, deep moves but now he wasn’t stopping, wanting to tear more heavy breaths and purring murmurs from Steve’s mouth and made him move under him, begging for more and for harder. And just like that…Steve was all tensed up to let it go in the next moment. Danny could feel Steve’s shaking body under him, around him, so close… and that was enough for him. He came inside Steve, filling the air with his loud groans of pleasure.

The silence after wrapped around them like a blanket. The house was still again, filled only with their fast breaths or maybe those were the sounds of a distant word that didn’t matter in that moment.

Danny sank into the sheets, tangled in Steve, in this massive body, a combination of long hands and legs. That was always the best place to be as the aftershocks of his orgasm played inside him. His arms wrapped around Steve’s neck. He wanted be close. All the time. And Steve wanted that too because he nuzzled the side of Danny’s neck to hide his face in the warm, welcoming skin. They were all sweaty and sticky, but neither of them seemed to care. What was now, was enough and it was everything.

“Man, that was…” Steve suddenly laughed at that thought, vibrating under Danny’s body, “That was something.”

“No baby, that was us.” Danny corrected him, moving his hand down Steve’s back in a smoothing gesture and wrapping his arms around the man’s waist.

“Yeah,” Steve huffed blissfully, his lips forming a smile against Danny’s skin. Then he tilted his head to catch Danny’s gaze, when he reminded him, “Only us.”

Danny nodded in agreement, reaching up for a kiss as their lazy Saturday became a lazy Sunday.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first multichaptered fic here that I managed to finish. It wouldn't happen if not three wonderful human beings - Gabby, Killym and Lu :D
> 
> **THANK YOU!**


End file.
